1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to signal processing, and, more particularly, to processing a signal which is analyzed to generate a plurality of signal characteristics, so as to automatically apply a plurality of effects to each of the characteristics in a manner defined by the user.
2. Art Background
Effects such as pitch shift, delay, flanging, echo, reverberation, equalization or compression have been applied to audio analog and digital signals, and effects such as color processing have been applied to video analog and digital signals, in audio and video signal processing. However, each signal has been processed in its entirety through each effect, requiring separate application of each of a plurality of effects to the entire signal, which is very time consuming, expensive, and inefficient.
Therefore, there has been a need existing for a system which is capable of analyzing the dynamics of a signal to generate signal characteristics, and applying selected ones of a plurality of effects to each signal characteristic, automatically in a manner defined by the user, for separate parallel processing of signal characteristics.